What if?
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: What if Raven didn't orginally meet the Titans. rnRead and ReviewrnCh3up!
1. CH1

Ch2

_What the_? Raven wondred jumping out of the way,_ Who's this_?

Here attacker was a man with an odd looking mask.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Some one you need, "the man(give you three guesses who!)said.

Raven then let her powers out.

------------------

Everyone's alarm things went off and Robin realized that Slade was back.

"Titans," he said, "the park now!"

They got to the park and saw Raven figthing Slade.

"Thats her," Cyborg whispered, "Raven."

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

They helped Raven fight Slade.

---------------

When Slade was driven back, Cyborg said, "Nice to see you again."

Raven just looked at him.

"These are my friends," Cyborg said, Robin, StarFire, and Beast Boy."

"Super," Raven said starting to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked, "We need to ask you some things."

"Me first," StarFire squealed, "Where are you from? What is your favorite color? Where are you staying? And will you be my friend?"(I jacked that part from the episode TERRA)

Raven looked at her and said, "Hell. I don't have a favorite color. I am staying in the park, and no, I won't be your friend. Trust me, you don't want me too."

StarFire's face fell.

"Oh," she said softly.

"That was rude," Beast Boy yelled at Raven," She was just trying to be nice!"

"Too bad," Raven shrugged, "She shouldn't waste her breath."

Raven then left.

--------------

"That as strange," Robin commented, "she seemed troubled."

"Yeah," Cyborg aggreed, "Wonder whats wrong with her."

They went back to the tower

--------------

"I'll have her soon," Slade smiled watching Raven medatate on the bench, "Soon."

---------------

At her job the next day, Raven was getting frustrated.

The people she tried to help were so stupid!

Then the shops windows blew up and Raven muttered, "This is just peachy."

She tried to repar the windows but she saw the man from yesterday.

She followed him when he started running, and they came to a salt mine.(I like salt)

_This is odd_, she thought, _where did he go_?

Then she was thrown against the ground and her world went black.

****

End of Chapter

In responce to my reviewers

MCLBLUE

I loved it. That was a great first chapter, but why won't you finish evil it's such a good story. Anyways I think it's cool how u made cyborg the first to meet raven. And how the Titans don't want Slade to get her.

__

Sorry. I have most of Evil written down on paper and I couldn't find my paper. I just found it and added more though.

TalonTheSky-Liner

Interesting beginning, but try making it a little longer with more details. Anyway, it's still a good beginning, so take your time on updating.

Like I said, all you have to do is e-mail me if you want help.

__

THanks. I might take you up on your offer.

ARE you going to update the story THE PLAN BEHIND THE MASK

That is a good story.

ANd currently my favorite of favorites

Aninnymous

Please put in more descriptive writing. Is this Cy/Rae? I am a BB/Rae fan but I can stand Cy/Rae. Please continue. Make the chapters slightly longer.

__

Sorry I write what comes to me. WIll be longer later.

It might be Cy/Rae. havent diceded yet.

I love both BB/Rae and Cy/Rae so I do them all.


	2. Ch2

Ch1

Raven had been on Earth for quite along time. She had fled her father's infulence and had no clue what to do.

She had tried a few things a nd now lived on the streets.

She had decided to get a job and found a little bookstore taht looked interesting.

She went inside thinking, _This should be a day to remember_.

Cyborg was walking out of the hardware shop when when he saw a strange girl in a navy cloak walk into the bookstore.

**I haven't seen her before**, he thought following her, **Wonder who she is**.

He saw her ask the manager if there was a job openeng and saw her get the job.

"Start tomorow?" the girl asked, "Can't I start today?"

The manager said no and the girl turned to leave.

Raven was walking to the exit when she ran into something metal.

When she looked up she saw a robo-man.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," Raven said, "Sorry."

Raven started to walk off and the guy followed her.

"My name is Cyborg," he said, "Whats yours?"

"Raven," she said, "Why are you following me?"

"Hoping we could talk," Cyborg said, "Are you busy?"

Raven looked at Cyborg's hopefull face and said, "No, Why?"

"Neither do I," Cyborg said, "What do you like to do?"

"Medatate," Raven said, "I must be going."

She teleported herself out and Cyborg stared at the place she was.

**She has powers**? Cyborg wondered in confusion, **I better tell the others**.

Cyborg went to the tower to talk to the other Titans.

"What?" Beast Boy cried out, "There is a new power in town?"

"We shoud talk to h er," Robin said, "WE don't want Slade to find her."

"She wont be very open to that," Cyborg said, "She seemed like a real bitch."

_He was odd_, Raven thought, _Very happy_.

She loked around the park she was at.

_Very perky_, she thought trying to medate, _Why did he talk to me_.

She didn't have time to ponder that because she was attacked.

****

End of chapter.


	3. Ch3

CH3

The TItan's alarms went off again.

"Slade," Robin said checking the computer,, "In a old salt mine with bombs."

So they started off toword the old mine.

* * *

When Raven woke up, she saw that she was still in the mine.

She was in a tracter and that man was sitting next to her.

"Azarath, Metroin, Zynthos!," she hissed breaking the steering wheel.

"Carefull," the man sneered, "Don't want to hurt yourself."

"Who are you?" Raven asked, "And what do you want?"

"My name is Slade " he said, "And I wish to speak to you "

Raven looked around wearly.

"Not here," she said firmly, "And turn off those bombs."

"You drive a hard bargon," Slade said with a smile, "But for you, I will."

* * *

When the Titans got to the mine they saw Raven leave with Slade.

"Things just got alot worse," Cyborg commented in fear.


End file.
